percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hecter Yatch
History Hecter was born in Japan, his mother had moved to America when he was a baby because she wanted a better life for him. She raised him in a good home and loved him will all her heart, Hecter also had a twin sister. Janie. Janie and Hecter were close. Close than any siblings could be. They did everything together. They loved each other so much. Hecter was never mean to his sister at all, he was always kind and caring. So was she. They had learned about their powers when they were young and their mother had told them what they were. They didn't think anything of it really, they thought it was cool to have powers. Have a god for a father. But that all changed when reality hit them. Hecter and Janie (They were 14) were on their way home from a play that lasted longer than they thought. It was 9 PM and they were late. They had taken a short cut through the woods that led to their back yard. While they were in the woods they were attacked by a group od Hell-Hounds. The Assassins ''and ''The Hunter's of Artemis had showed up and both saved them. The Hunter's had seen that Janie was a strong woman, and that she had great fighting power. Artemis had asked her if she wanted to join, but Hecter had begged Janie not too. And to come with him to The Assassins so they could be together. Janie had decided to join The Assassins when one of the Hunter's had told Janie what she could have. And that changed Janies mind and she joined the Hunters. Hecter was so upset that he had actually punched the Hunter who convinced Janie to join. All the Hunters had their bows and weapons aimed at Hecter, Artemis was upset. But Grace, the Commander for The Assassins had told the hunters and Artemis that Hecter was upset. And that they had taken (What she really meant was ''stolen) ''his sister. Artemis understood and left with her hunters. Hecter joined The Assassins, but was upset for a long time. Only Grace knew of his loss because the other members of the Assassins had left and it was only her that was there at the time of meeting Hecter. Personality Hecter is a secretive guy, he doesn't talk much and keeps quiet. He only speaks when he has to and doesn't yell. He likes training and making things. But he mumbles to himself all the time and when people stare at him he tells them to go away or stop looking at him. He likes staying in the light and doesn't like the dark. Fatal Flaw Hecter is EXTREAMLY Pyrophobia (Fear of Fire) And he won't go anywhere near fire. If he was surrounded by fire he wouldn't last more then 15 minutes without freaking out and loosing it. Weapon His weapon is a Kama, a Kama is a type of Scythe that is only about three feet long. It is made of Imperial gold and has a wooden hilt that has Japanese words carved into it. Relationships He doesn't like people all that much and doesn't really care that much for them. He hasn't dated anyone and doesn't fall in love easily. He is a Member of The Assassins Powers *Absorb and/or generate light and/or only certain colors and manipulate it on various ways. *Bend and/or shift light particles: **Holographic Projection **Invisibility **Visual Illusions *Project light in various ways including breath, balls, beams, explosions, or infusing weapons/limbs in combat. **Formulated Light Blasts *Flight/Levitation *Light Healing *Limited Darkness Manipulation by absorbing and manipulating light particles. *Move at light-speed. *Photokinetic Constructs, including weapons, armor, walls, clones or allies/servants. Tsukiyumi's Blessing (We'll call him Yumi) Yumi's blessing is a powerful one, he only gives it to his children that he trusts very well. What the blessing does is it allows the person to change their form into a more powerful one. Unlocking strength and power that they didn't have before. The powers that they get from transforming into their stronger state is *Enchanced Strength *Enchanced Power (Stronger moves of what they already have) *Able to withstand stronger blows to the body While in this state the user can control their body, but it is dangerous to the user as well. For they cannot be in that state for more than 30 minutes or else they will become ether two things *Weak and powerless *A killing machine It is important for the user to know how long they have or have been in their stronger state, or else they could get got up in what they are doing and loose the track of time. The user can go into this state when ever they please. And it only takes about 10 seconds to change form. Category:Males Category:The Assassins Category:Children of Tsukiyumi-no-Mikoto Category:Japanese Demigods